namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Shiroko and Kuroko
Shiroko and Kuroko are two boys that are the next errand boys of Ganieze. After Nami and Dori become too old, Ganieze starts to have Shiroko and Kuroko run his errands and fight off the evil threatening the land. Regardless of this, Ganieze still has Dori fight Future Rhyden because Shiroko and Kuroko weren't strong enough. Shiroko Shiroko is a boy who posesses an Internal Element of Light, and is able to perform Elemental Kinesis. He is a lot like Nami in many ways. Kuroko Kuroko is a boy who posesses Dark, and is also able to perform Elemental Kinesis. He is a lot like Dori in many ways. Saga Five In Saga Five, the boys appear with Ganieze. They are searching for the Staffs, and assume Nami and Dori were keeping them. They contront Dori, challenging him face to face, and defeat him due to their abilities of mastering Elemental Kinesis. They then find where Nami was, and instead of confronting him face to face, they sneak attack him by bashing large rock over his head from behind. Nami fights back but defeats the boys even without the use of any powers. After Nami and Dori Ganieze died after passing off his power into the form of the Titan Armor, therefore working as his errand boys did not last long. After Ganieze was killed, Shiroko and Kuroko acted as the heroes that replaced Nami and Dori. However, they were incredibly unsuccessful. The crumbling Kingdom at the time was unwilling to recover itself due to the overpowering of Rhyden's Echo, along with Demongo's temporary rule in Demongo's Castle. This was the time that Amadien began his journey to prepare the future for The Great Ones and Nami and Dori's arrival from the past. Shiroko and Kuroko met up with Amadien just after he returned from forging The Swords and acquired information about what fate had in store. Amadien did explain that The Great Ones would be the key to The Kingdom's great return. and doing so required lifting of The Swords that he forged. Out of greed, Shiroko and Kuroko attempted to pull The Swords from the stone but were unable. The Great Ones' Time Eventually, The Great Ones did rise and pull The Swords from the stone, becoming The Kingdom's ray of hope. This forced Shiroko and Kuroko away, and they found their way into Rhyden's underground base where he was developing the future Echo types. At first they threatened to kill him, but Rhyden offered them the power and recognition they always wanted. At first they refused, but as time went on and they continued to protect the broken Kingdom from monsters, nothing ever changed, or improved. So, eager to become the heroes they always felt they should have been, they agree to hear out Rhyden's offer. Rhyden spoke of a legendary armor known as the Titan Armor that was left behind Ganieze several years ago. It was then, did Rhyden demand the Time Staff for time travel purposes, to return to the past where Nami and Dori still lived, and take his revenge on Dori with the aid of the Titan Armor. Shiroko and Kuroko agreed and retrieved the Time Staff, which stayed in Rhyden's possession then until Nami and Dori used it to return back to their own time. After Nami and Dori were rumored have traveled to this time period as their young selves, Rhyden kidnapped Nade and held him along with the Time Staff in a chamber. Shiroko and Kuroko left Rhyden's base along with one of his aides with maps to each piece of the Titan Armor, while Rhyden remained behind to try and defeat Nami and Dori. They journeyed for years to collect each of the Titan Armor pieces, but the man with them put them on himself, eventually becoming The Priest. Rule of the Spirits Shiroko and Kuroko worked along side The Priest at first. He promised them a better world where they would be seen like Gods. They followed The Preist around as he preached new ideas of how the world worked, and what actually went down on the physics sides of things. In doing so, Kuroko was transformed into The Unholy Phantom and Shiroko was made into The Spirit of Holy. As The Priest continued to preach the ideas of his new religion, idea became fact and it was then was Kuroko sent to the Astra Universe for him to rule over The 11 Phantoms and demons there. Shiroko was sent to Eliasdesnoir where he would lead The 11 Spirits. It was then, did Shiroko finally send his spirits of Land and Cosmos out on their journey to silence The Priest. When he was finally brought down, Shiroko and Kuroko remained as the leader of Spirits and Phantoms until The Elixir Emerald rewrote the laws of physics again, 500 years in the future. Category:Characters Category:Rule of the Pondera Category:Rule of the Spirits Category:Spirits Category:Phantoms